Claro de Luna Carmesi
by beluchi1439
Summary: -Así que... la historia se volvió a repetir-...-¿Tu me amas?-...-Dame tu poder Maka Albarn!-...-¿Que yo soy que?-... -Aprendí a vivir de sueños rotos-...-Nunca estuviste sola-...-Recuerda el dicho Albarn La vida es cruel, porque no a de serlo la muerte también?-...-Eres mitad eso y mitad otro-... -Asia un nuevo mañana-...
1. Introduccion

_**Claro de Luna Carmesi**_

* * *

_Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
__I can't breathe_

_No debería de haberte dejado torturarme tan dulcemente.  
Ahora no puedo deshacerme de este sueño.  
No puedo respirar_

_Evanescence- Good Enough_

* * *

Lo se estoy soñando pero no puedo despertar, me veo a mi corriendo por unos pasillos tenebrosos me sentía cansada la sangre de mi brazo derecho no paraba de salir mi vista cada vez se nublaba mas pero aun así debo continuar algo me persigue….

Varias voces puedo escuchar todo es tan confuso, que esta sucediendo!

_Maka….-_

Maka: ¿Quién es?

_La profecía se esta por cumplir-_

Maka: ¿Profecía?

_La Luna Carmesi-_

_Corre y no te detengas!-_

_Eres la elegida, entiéndelo!_

_Confía en mi-_

_¿Quién demonios eres?-_

_¡Dime la verdad de una maldita vez!-_

_Me siento débil-_

_Eres un ángel caído-_

_Tu sangre es una droga para mi-_

_No me abandones-_

_La vida es cruel porque no a de serlo la muerte también-_

_Eres la razón por la cual estoy "vivo"-_

_La guerra empieza, ángeles, vampiros , demonios y demas-_

_No lo llames vivir, llámalo sobrevivir-_

En estos momentos es cuando desearía estar muerta….. Pero lo único que logre fue despertar de esta extraña pesadilla…

* * *

**Es muii cortito solo es una introducción xD espero dejarlos con la duda de lo que sucederá en el desenlace de esta nueva historia que estoy armando :D dejen revierws si quieren que comience! :D**


	2. El Pasado es mi Presente

___**El pasado en mi presente**_

_But now I'll face what's coming my way.  
And I will let my fear fade away  
whatever may be, I'll have to find out._

_Pero ahora voy a enfrentar lo que está viniendo a mi manera  
Y voy a dejar que mi miedo se desvanezca  
Sea lo que sea, tendré que averiguarlo_

_Within Temptation__-Final Destination_

* * *

**_Lyon-Francia 7:00 AM_**

Ahhh!- Desperté agitada y sudada nunca había tenido este tipo de pesadillas parecía tan real….- Bueno no importa al fin y al cabo son solo sueños-_ Pero que equivocada estaba-_

Me levante de la cama y me dirigí al baño a darme una buena ducha para despejarme, me cambie, desayune y me fui al colegio….

Valla, que lindo se ve Lyon en otoño-

En el transcurso que llevaba no podía parar de pensar en aquel sueño…Y en eso se me vino dos frases a la cabeza- _La profecía se esta por cumplir-y -__Eres la elegida, entiéndelo!-_ y una de las cosas que me llamo un poco mas la atencion era que me encontraba en la _Basílica de Notre-Dame;_iba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que de un momento a otro me encontraba en el suelo…

Maka: I-Itai!

¿?: Lo siento mucho, etas bien-le da la mano para que se levantara-

Maka: Si estoy bien ehh…

¿?: Kid, Mi nombre es Death The Kid

Maka: Oh el mio es Maka Albarn n.n , Discúlpame por empujarte o vi por donde iba

Kid: No te preocupes también fue mi culpa

Maka: Bueno Kid yo.. Ya debo irme se me ara tarde para mis clases, espero verte otro dia! Adiós!- se va

Kid: Adiós!... Maka…-

¿?: Valla como a crecido no lo crees Kid-kun?-

Detrás de unos arboles aparecen varias personas

Kid: Si, bastante Tsubaki, pareciera mentira que ya pasaron 16 años desde entonces-

¿?: Y cuando se lo diremos!, SU GRAN ORE-SAMA TE ORDENA QUE SE LO DIGAS NYAAJAJAJA-

Kid: Cállate mono asimétrico! Es un tema muy delicado-

¿?: Kid tiene razón Black Star todo a su tiempo-

Kid: Bien, Black Star, Tubaki y Soul es hora de irnos ya van a dar inicio a las clases-

Acababa de llegar al aula y me dirigí a mi asiento que se encontraba del lado de la ventana ni muy adelante ni muy atrás….

Todos se sentaron en sus lugares cuando el profesor Stein entro…

Stein: Bien alumnos casualmente hoy ingresan al instituto nuevos alumnos….

Maka: _Que raro ¿a mitad del segundo trimestre?- _Pensó Maka

Me quede mirando a la ventana ya que no les di mucha importancia el que entraran alumnos nuevos….

Stein: Bien pueden pasar…

¿?: YAAAAHOOOO OIGAN TODOS YO SOY SU DIOS EL GRANDIOSO BLACK STAR NYAJAJAJAJAJA!

Maka: _Valla idiota y escandaloso resulto ser Black Star-_

¿?: Hola yo soy Tsubaki Nakatsukasa mucho gusto n.n-

¿?: Hola yo soy Soul Evans- con pose aburrida

¿?: Y yo soy Death the Kid es un placer-

Al oír ese nombre me voltee de inmediato, Era el mismo chico con el que me cruce hace rato!, valla no me di cuenta de que llevaba el uniforme de este instituto…. Pero hay algo que me inquieta siento como si a ellos los conociera de algún lado, en especial a ese tal Soul, su voz es muy parecida al de mi sueño….. De pronto siento su mirada posada en mi, es como si sus ojos carmesí me penetraran con esa mirada tan intensa, desvío la mirada pero aun siento que sus ojos siguen posados en mi….

Pensamiento de Soul

_La profecía esta cerca de cumplirse…. Maka…. A partir de ahora todo lo que conoces será parte de tu pasado, es momento de que cumplas con tu misión…. El camino será duro, tu vida ya esta impuesta al destino que te toca, tu vida cambiara, va esto no puede ser llamado así mejor llamémoslo de esta manera en ves de vivir, llamémoslo sobrevivir Maka va que digo yo e supervivencia si yo ya estoy muerto…-_

* * *

**_Forks- Ciudad del Estado de Washington 23:00 PM_**

__

_¿?:Ya esta serca el momento... Con que Maka Albarn ehh...-_

__

_?¿:Mi señora es esa la chica de la profecia?-_

__

_Así es Mosquito, muy pronto me quedare con lo que siempre devio ser mio-_

__

_El Ojo de Luna...-_

* * *

__

Pensamientos de los chicos

Kid_:__Todo se complicara de ahora en mas_

Tsubaki_: las manos del destino están sujetas alrededor_

Black Star_: Ahora los caminos se están cruzando_

Soul_: Y lo que ella consideraba tan solo mitos y leyendas se vuelven de apoco realidad..._

* * *

**_Holi Holitas~ hasta aquí el primer capitulo y que onda les llama la atención?, les da intriga pues dejen revierws y díganme si quieren que la continue! :D_**


	3. Preguntas sin muchas respuestas

Sorry por tardar tanto en actualizarlo u.u muchos examenes T-T eeno sin mas vueltasel cap!

_Cursia: pensamientos_

* * *

******Disclaimer:** Soul Eater no me pertenece, todos los derechos de autoría son de Atsushi Okubo, yo sólo hice esta historia

* * *

**Preguntas sin muchas respuestas**

* * *

Maka pov

Empezaba aburrirme, la clase del profesor Stein se volvió asquerosa hace 15 minutos y lo único que podía hacer era mirar por la ventana pero ya me hartaba mirar el paisaje que se ofrecía….

Pero de hace un buen tiempo mi mente había estado divagando sobre ese sueño que tuve, yo se que es tonto que solo fue un sueño pero lo sentí real…

Hay tantas piezas sueltas que no logro comprender…. ¿Un ángel caído? Hay tantas preguntas con tan pocas respuestas, creo que investigare en el receso y justo a tiempo ya es hora…

Salí del salón y me dirigí a la biblioteca, al llegar fui directo a la sección de mitología religiosa… Empecé a rebuscar y lo que encontré fue lo siguiente:

* * *

**_Un __ángel caído __es un __ángel __que ha sido expulsado del cielo por desobedecer o rebelarse contra los mandatos de __Dios__….._**

* * *

_Pero lo que no entiendo es que tiene que ver con el sueño que tuve…._

¿?: Oye… Maka cierto?

Maka: Si soy yo ah tu eres uno de los nuevos Soul Evans-

Soul: si soy yo, dime que lees?

Maka: Ahh esto… leo un libro sobre la mitología religiosa-

Soul: Ohh valla, acaso te interesa el tema?

Maka: No en realidad es solo que eh tenido un sueño raro-

Soul: Un sueño raro? Que tipo de sueño?

Maka: Solo es una tontería no tiene importancia

Soul: Quizas pueda ayudarte con tus preguntas, vamos cuéntame confía en mi-

Maka: No lo tomes a mal pero como tener confianza en alguien a quien acabo de conocer?

Soul: _Si tan solo supieras querida Maka, que tu ya me conoces desde hace mucho tiempo-_ Mmm digamos que este seria un paso para tenernos confianza-

Maka: Mmm esta bien, Bueno este mi sueño era bastante raro, escuchaba varias voces algunas hablaban sobre una profecía, la luna carmesí, ángeles caídos, vampiros, demonios una guerra, realmente loco

no?

Soul: jaja si re loco- _Lo que no sabes en realidad Maka es que tuviste un presagio, es decir, has visto cosas que en un futuro quizás no tan lejano esta por suceder-_

Maka: Ohh mierda ya a terminado el receso, vamos Soul o llegaremos tarde!-

* * *

Soul Pov

Entramos al aula y ahí pude divisar a los chicos, todos nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos asientos y mientras la profesora de literatura, Marie, explicaba cierto tema empecé una platica mental con Kid

Kid: _Donde estabas Soul_

_Soul: Estaba con Maka en la biblioteca, oye ella ya esta empezando a tener presagios…_

_Kid: A que te refieres?-se puso serio_

_Soul: Me refiero a que esta soñando con cosas que dentro de no mucho tiempo sucederán, Kid me dijo que soñó con La Luna Carmesí, va no específicamente, la información que a recibido del presagio mediante el sueño es muy complejo_

_Kid: Te refieres a que a recibido cierta cantidad de información pero como si las piezas no encajasen en el rompecabezas… me equivoco?_

_Soul: No no te equivocas kid-_

_Kid: tenemos que empezar a actuar mas apresuradamente, a este paso cuando reciba todo lo que le hemos estado ocultando durante tanto tiempo a Maka podría causarle un gran daño aunque no recuerde nada de lo que sucedió hace 16 años atrás, ella volvió a revivir pero siendo un __**ángel caído**__ por ser la portadora de La Luna Carmesí…._

_Soul: No me lo recuerdes Kid! Recuerda que yo estaba ahí cuando le hicieron el juicio final a Maka, cuando tomaron esa decisión! Cuando!... me la arrebataron… cuando se llevaron a la única mujer que me ah hecho sentir "vivo", luego de 300 años de soledad, en este cuerpo muerto corrompido en alma-_

_Kid: Escúchame Soul, no eres al único que a sufrido por el juicio injusto que le impusieron y lo que provoco eso pero ahora se nos da la oportunidad de que ella vuelva con nosotros pero para ello debemos afrontar esta guerra que se avecina…_

_Soul: Tienes razón Kid, gracias tu sabes como calmarme-_

_Kid: De nada para eso están los amigos_

Marie: Señor Death, Evans! Ya que parece que están tan entretenidos podrían responderme algunas preguntas…. Tengo entendido que en Instituto anterior al que fueron estuvieron hablando sobre mitos y leyendas, podrían explicarme alguna de ellas? No mejor yo elegiré de las tantas que han visto…

La profesora Marie saco una hoja de su portafolios en el mismo decían los mitos y leyendas que habían visto Kid, Soul y los demás

Marie: Muy bien Evans ya que parece que usted es el mas desatendido en mi clase tendrá el honor de explicarme de que trata la leyenda de la Luna Carmesí-

_Soul: Hablando de roma…_

_Kid: El rey se asoma, es nuestra oportunidad…_

_Maka: ¿La Luna Carmesi? Entonces Soul…. Sabe lo que es? –_Maka estaba un tanto sorprendida y algo molesta por no decirle cuando hablaron del tema en la biblioteca pero ahora tenia la oportunidad de descubrir de una vez por todas que demonios era la Luna Carmesí…

* * *

**_Y que onda les gusto? jajaja ya se que soy re maldita y los deje con re duda pero bueno me gusta dejar algo de suspenso! :D dejen revierws si no minga subo la conti u-u jajaja wee re maldita espero que les guste nos vemos! ^^_**


	4. Respuestas a Medias

_******Disclaimer:** Soul Eater no me pertenece, todos los derechos de autoría son de Atsushi Okubo, yo sólo hice esta historia_

* * *

**_An angelface smiles to me_**  
_Under a headline of **tragedy**_  
_That smile used to give me warmth_  
_Farewell - no words to say_  
_beside the cross on your grave_  
_and** those forever burning candles**_

_Needed elsewhere_  
_to remind us of the shortness of our time_  
_Tears laid for them_  
_Tears of love, tears of fear_  
**_Bury my dreams, dig up my sorrows_**  
_Oh, Lord why_  
**_the angels fall first_**

**_Un rostro angelical me sonríe_**  
_bajo un título de **tragedia**_  
_esa sonrisa solía darme calor_  
_Adiós - no hay más palabras para decir_  
_Aparte de la cruz de tu sepulcro_  
_y **aquellas velas de la llama eterna**_

_De alguna manera necesitaban_  
_recordarnos de lo corto de tu tiempo_  
_lágrimas derramadas por ellos_  
_lágrimas de amor, lágrimas de miedo_  
**_sepulta mis sueños, desentierra mis penas_**  
_Oh, Señor porqué_  
**_los ángeles caen primero_**

_Nightwish-Angels fall first_

* * *

**Respuestas a medias...**

* * *

No podía creer lo que mis oídos habian escuchado… Lo que Soul... dijo...

Flashback

_La leyenda La Luna Carmesí esta basada según dicen en algo real pero eso no viene al caso..._

_La leyenda dice que hace unos siglos atrás un Ángel llamada kami era portadora de un poder excepcional que nadie poseía y por ende el mismo era deseado…. Por muchos años este ángel Vivió en continua lucha, nadie la ayudaba ya que la consideraban un ser despreciable ya que los únicos que deberían tener ese grado de poder tendrían que ser los tres arcángeles Miguel, Rafael y Gabriel…._

_Pero ella era un ser tan especial que termino "robando" el "corazón" de un vampiro…._

_Su nombre era Spirit, un vampiro de unos 300 años por aquel entonces, era un amor prohibido ya que un ser celestial no podría estar con un desalmado chupasangre…_

_Pero pocos les importo ambos se amaban, mantuvieron una relación secreta por un largo tiempo y con ello concedió, para ellos un milagro…. Tuvieron a una pequeña niña….._

_Pero eso enfureció mucho a los dos arcángeles Miguel y Rafael….. ya que habían traído al mundo, según ellos a un ser impuro que no merecía ser llamado un ángel… Por ende a kami y a Spirit fueron sentenciados a__muerte…. Todo el mundo sabe que un ángel es inmortal por ser un ser divino… pero los dos arcángeles le quitaron ese privilegio…._

_Pero no termina ahí, el tercer arcángel estaba en contra de lo que sus hermanos hicieron, asique tomo la decisión de que el sea el responsable de cuidar a la niña, ellos no muy convencidos aceptaron…._

_Por muchos años todo permanecía en "paz" hasta que la niña cumplió 16 años, en ese momento la historia volvió a repetirse pero con un ligero cambio en el final… a la no tan niña en vez de matarla le hicieron un juicio y la sentencia fue que seria desterrada de los cielos convirtiéndose en un Ángel caído…. Pero Miguel no quería que terminara de esa manera separando a dos personas que demostraban amor, así que a la chica la transformo en un bebe y fue enviada a la Tierra para que estuviera segura de sus hermanos y también de todo aquel que quiera hacerse con el poder que le fue heredado de su madre Kami…. Por muchos años fue custodiada y protegida por sus amigos y por su gran amor pero ella nunca los recordaría y ellos nunca tendrían que rebelarse …_

Fin flashback

¿? I-increible- susurro una chica

¿?: Hay es muy hermosa! Pero es una historia de amor muy triste-

Maka no salía del shock muchas preguntas rondaban en su cabeza como ¿Qué tenia que ver todo eso con ella?...

¿?: Oye Soul por curiosidad sabes el nombre de la niña?- Pregunto una chica llamada Kim

Soul: si lo se, su nombre era…. Rikku-

Marie: Es increíble que usted sepa toda la leyenda-

Soul: Es una de mi favoritas profesora-

Marie: Bien, ok clase antes de que se retiren quiero que investiguen acerca de…..-

Yo ya ni escuchaba lo que decía Marie, estaba divagando en lo que conto Soul…. Siento que esa historia se me hace muy familiar

¿?: Maka…

Sera que…

¿?: Oyee Maka-

Imposible….

¿?: Maka!-

Maka: Ah que.. que sucede…. Soul?

Soul: La clase termino mira-

Y era verdad todos se había ido los únicos en el salón de clases eramos nosotros dos

Soul: Oye Maka quieres que te acompañe a casa?

Maka: Ahh esto pues- _quizás pueda sacarle alguna información- _si claro

Para Soul el pensamiento de Maka no paso desapercibido, lo escucho perfectamente….

Mientras caminaban, se armó un incomodo silencio… ninguno de los dos lo rompía y no pareciera que alguien cediera hasta que….

Maka: oye Soul, quiero preguntarte algo….

Soul: Si claro dime Maka- _Ya se estaba tardando-_

Maka: Es sobre lo que contaste en la clase de Marie sobre la leyenda de la Luna Carmesí… Por que no me lo contaste cuando te estábamos en la biblioteca?-

Soul: Por que tenia mis razones-

Maka: Que razones Soul?

Soul: Te lo diré mañana, anda entra a tu casa….

Maka se dio la vuelta y efectivamente estaba en la entrada de la misma.. pero como sabia Soul que esa era su casa?

Maka: Oye como… Soul?-

El ya se había ido….

Maka: Ni modo tendré que esperar hasta mañana-

Entre a mi acogedora casa el frio ya estaba azotando sobre Lyon, no faltaba mucho para que la blancura de la nieve cubriera sus hermosas calles….

Comí, me bañe y me acosté, fue un día un tanto ajetreado espero que mañana Soul me diga de una vez la verdad….

**¿?: _Hay pequeña espero que a partir de ahora seas fuerte, de ahora en adelante las cosas van a cambiar bastantes_…..**

* * *

Ehhh aqui la conti! :D ajaja como dije me gusta dejar suspenso, quien sera la persona que aparece al final? acaso Soul le dira toda la erdad a Maka? como lo tomara? y lo mas importante quienes son los que quieren capturar a Maka :O aa no see les dejo con la duda bye bye :D


	5. Respuesta Mi vida fue una mentira

_**Lo se merezco que me lancen tomates podridos!... Perdón por la tardanza de verdad! A mi me gusta mucho esta historia que estoy escribiendo pero por falta de inspiración y por culpa del colegio no puedo actualizarlo... Por suerte tengo a una amiga que me esta ayudando con esto ^^ sin mas bla bla bla aqui la conti! (lo se algo corta pero es hasta donde llegue u.u y bueno mejor algo que no tener nada) **  
_

_**AVISO: EH HECHO ALGUNAS MODIFICACIONES EN LOS CAPÍTULOS ANTERIORES... LES RECOMIENDO QUE LO VUELVAN A LEER ASI LO PUEDEN ENTENDER MEJOR!...**_

* * *

_Frozen moments in time_

_Little hideaways, the marrow of life  
Little hideaways for a __**lonely heart**_

_Momentos congelados en tiempo  
Refugios pequeños, el meollo* de la vida  
Refugios pequeños para un __**corazón solitario**_

*meollo: parte esencial de una cosa

_Nightwish -The Heart Asks Pleasure First_

* * *

Maka…

Maka: Eh.. ¿Quien es?

Maka…..

Maka: Dime quien eres!- al borde de la desesperación

¿?: shhh calma todo a su tiempo Maka…

Maka: Quien eres?.. Eres un Ángel?

¿?: Aun es pronto para decirte quien soy, Maka la profecía esta muy cerca debes apresurarte…

Maka: Y la tienen con eso!, Discúlpeme pero no entiendo nada! De que profecía me habla?

¿?: Veo que ellos aun no se revelaron ante ti… ya veo están buscando el momento oportuno… Escúchame Maka todas tus preguntas muy pronto serán respondidas pero hasta entonces ten mucho cuidado, te recomiendo que no salgas de noche ya que las criaturas del mal son mas fuertes en las penumbras….

Maka: Criaturas del mal?... Pero!...

¿?: Es hora de despertar Maka…

Maka: No espera!.. por favor!.. al menos dime tu nombre por favor!...- Todo se volvió negro…

-Por favor… Eh? Oh fue un sueño…. Un sueño más raro que el anterior, que esta sucediendo….

Me levante, de la cama el frio se empieza a sentir con mas intensidad, eso quiere decir que el invierno esta muy cerca….Desayune y me fui al colegio…

Desde que tengo memoria siempre me eh encontrado sola, tengo entendido que mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando era un bebe y desde ese entonces me a cuidado una anciana, que hasta no hace mucho falleció y desde ese momento me quede completamente sola, no tengo amigos, ni familia.. no tengo absolutamente nada, pero aun así supe valerme por mi misma sin la ayuda de nadie…. Yo aprendí a vivir de sueños rotos…..

Pero hay algo que de hace un buen rato esta sucediendo primero esos extraños sueños, la entrada de nuevos alumnos en medio del segundo trimestre…. Y ese chico Soul que no se porque pero siento como si lo conociera de alguna parte aunque no lo halla visto nunca en toda mi puta vida…. Sera solo una mera coincidencia?... No lo se…

Sin haberme dado cuenta llegue a mi salón de clases, Cuarto de Luna 5° año, por lo visto llegue temprano porque no vi a nadie dentro, mire el reloj que colgaba en el salón y efectivamente era temprano eran las 7:15 y todos entramos a las 7:45….

Fui a sentarme a mi lugar junto a la ventana, saque mi libro favorito de cumbres borrascosas y comencé a leer en la pagina que me había quedado, no pasaron ni dos minutos de estar leyendo cuando siento que… me saludan?

¿?: Buenos Días Maka-

Maka: B-buenos días…. Soul-

Soul: ¿Cómo amaneciste?- Le dedica una sonrisa sincera-

Maka: Emm- _miéntele total no lo conoces_- Bien y tu?

Soul: Muy bien- _Por que me mientes Maka-_ Oye… Por qué me mientes eh?

Maka: D-de que hablas?

Soul: Oh vamos no me tomes por un idiota Maka, puedo darme cuenta cuando la gente me esta mintiendo en tu caso por ejemplo tartamudeas-

Maka: N-no digas e-estupideces Soul-

Soul: Lo ves? Estas tartamudeando

Maka: Y si te miento que? Tu no eres nadie para decirme que soy una mentirosa, tu no me conoces…-

Soul: _Te conozco mas de lo que tu crees Maka-Pensó _

Maka: Ahora que recuerdo, me debes un par de explicaciones…. Dime ¿por que no me dijiste, cuando te conté sobre mi sueño la leyenda de la luna carmesí?

Soul: Porque…-

Maka: Porque… Vamos dime la verdad de una maldita vez!

¿?:_ Soul saca a Maka de ahí! AHORA!_

_Soul recibió la advertencia de kid, tomo a Maka de la mano y empezó a correr a una velocidad en la que ella pudiera aguantar…_

Maka: Oye que estas haciendo suéltame!

Soul: Tengo que sacarte de aquí Maka!, confía en mi!

Maka: Pero de que carajos estas hablando! Suéltame! Yo no te conozco, no puedo confiar en ti!

Soul la ignoro por completo, el sabia muy bien que discutir con Maka era un caso perdido per también no estaba para eso, el podía sentir que algo estaba cerca de ellos, que efectivamente iba tras de Maka….

Llegaron a un parque abandonado en el cual no habia ni un alma…

Maka: Oye ya suéltame!.. Maka forsejeo hasta que logro liberarce- Escuchame Soul Evans no se que bicho te pico para que me trajeras a rastras hasta aquí pero…

Soul: shh- le dijo

Maka: a mi nadie me calla me oiste!

Soul amaba a esa mujer pero el tenia un limite el cual ya no aguanto, la acorralo en un árbol, Maka lo miraba desafiante, ella no se dejaría intimidar eso si que no

Maka: Que mierda te sucede Evans-

Y colmo la poca paciencia del alvino…

Soul: Lo único que hago es protegerte Maka! _**Eres la elegida entiéndelo!**_- No se dio cuenta que hablo de mas…

Maka: De que rayos hablas elegida de que!, mírame cuando te hablo, respóndeme!-

Soul había metido la pata no tenia que enterarse de esa manera pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás….

Soul: Recuerdas que me preguntaste por que se la leyenda de la Luna Carmesí, Maka?

Maka:Si y que con eso?

Soul: Esa niña no se llamaba Rikku, su nombre era **Maka Albarn**

La cara de Maka era de sorpresa absoluta…..

Maka: N-no entiendo que quieres….

Soul: decir? Quiero decir que esa leyenda a media a contar **cuenta la vida de tus padres y de la tuya propia Maka~**

Maka: N-no juegues conmigo! No digas estupideces mis padres…

Soul: tus padres no murieron en un accidente automovilístico , murieron como dice la leyenda

Maka: C-como lo…

Soul: se? Yo formo parte de esa historia Maka, no te dire quien soy realmente, no ahora es muy pronto

Maka: Ya para de hacer bromas No es gracioso me estas asustando Soul!-

Mientras ellos hablaban no se dieron cuenta que alguien los acechaba...

* * *

**Aunque sea un Revierws? De verdad me interesa mucho la opinion de todos! eso hace que me den ganas de continuarlo! Aunque me tenga que exprimir la cabeza para sacar alguna idea de como continuarla :P Nos leemos en el proximo cap de Luna Carmesí ~**


	6. IMPORTANTE

**Esto no tiene nada que ver con la historia**

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. Y por que? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece mas sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estas de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Great Vampire-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya

Sakuritah

Kaiko Harumi-Chan

Kuroneko-evans

Beluchi1439


End file.
